Sniper Monkey (BTDRN)
The Sniper Monkey is a tower that shoots at bloons while it has unlimited range! The Sniper first appeared in BTD5 and re-appears here, in Bloons TD Reincarnated. Costs $325 on normal. Stats Range: Unlimited Damage: 2 Attack speed: 1/1.5s Pierce: 1 Camo?: Yes (1/0/0) Weakness: Leads, Silvers, ISAs, etc. Upgrades Top path Night vision goggles ($200) (1/0/0) Allows the sniper to see camo bloons. Yeah, it was explained. Boundry Breaker ($600) (2/0/0) The sniper's bullets can go through obstacles It explained itself again. Explosive bullets ($800) (3/0/0) Bullets explode, explosions deal half the damage of the actual bullet. Explosion size per 0/0/0 bomb explosion (PBE): 1 Explosion pierce: 10 Explosion damage: 1 (2 with 3+/1/0, 4 with 3+/2/0) Supply drop ($6,000) (4L/0/0) Supply drop ability: Sends in a supply crate worth $500 Cooldown: 60s (40s the first time) Bombardment ace ($20,000) (5L/0/0) Supply drop's ace deploys bombs, goes hozizontally with same co-ordinanates. Bombs / Supply Ace: 8 Supply explosion size PBE: 10 Supply explosion pierce: 100 Supply explosion damage: 50 Supply cash: $500 -> $1,500 Fleet comander ($100,000) (6L/0/0) Summons 6 aces, covering the screen. I guess that explains this. Bouncing bullet ($2,400) (4R/0/0) Bullets bounce to 3 targets! Pierce: 1 -> 3 Target bounces / bullet: 3 Explosions / bullet: 3 -> 6 Elite Sniper ($16,000) (5R/0/0) Elite Sniper is more stronger + Gives all snipers the "Elite" targeting. Pierce: 3 -> 6 Target bounces / bullet: 3 -> 6 Explosions / bullet: 3 -> 6 Explosion size PBE: 1 -> 2 Explosion pierce: 10 -> 30 Explosion damage: 1 -> 2 (4 with 5R/1/0, 8 with 5R/2/0) Snipers can gain elite targeting, when set to elite they do as so..: If there is no bloon that passes the 50% mark, the sniper acts like it's set to "Strong". Otherwise, it acts like it's set to "First" Elite General ($80,000) (6R/0/0) Even more powerful + All millitary monkeys gain elite targetting (Elite Ace acts a bit like Wingmonkey and Elite Heli acts a bit like Pursuit) Damage: 2 -> 10 (13 with 6R/1/0, 18 with 6R/2/0) Attack speed: 1/1.5s -> 1/0.5s (1/0.425s with 6R/0/1, 1/0.35s with 6R/0/2) Explosion damage: 2 -> 7 (10 with 6R/1/0, 14 with 6R/2/0) Middle path Better Bullets ($400) (0/1/0) Deals 4 layers of damage! Damage: 2 -> 4 Larger Calibre ($1,600) (0/2/0) Even stronger bullets deal 8 damage! Damage: 4 -> 8 Deadly Presicion ($2,400) (0/3/0) Deals 28 damage, enough to eliminate a Fortified Ceramic! Damage: 8 -> 28 Maim MOAB ($9,000) (0/4L/0) Bullets deal extra damage to MOAB-class and briefly stun them! Damage (MOAB-class): 28 -> 50 (+22) MOAB stun duration: 0s -> 1s (Up to BFBs) Cripple MOAB ($40,000) (0/5L/0) Stun lasts much longer + MOABs take +2 damage for 3 seconds when shot! Alongside the damage boost.. MOAB stun duration: 1s -> 3s (Up to ZOMGs) ImMOABilazation ($240,000) (0/6L/0) Crippling damage MOAB-class takes is multiplicative, plus much better Anti-MOAB-class bullets. Damage (MOAB-class): 50 -> 200 (+172, enough to shread a MOAB layer) Can stun BADs, VIOMGs and LEDs for half the time Cripple damage boost: +2 -> x2 If this sniper pops a BAD or weaker, its children stop in their tracks for 10 seconds Concetration bullets ($8,000) (0/4R/0) Does much more damage! Damage: 28 -> 50 Elite Preciser ($50,000) (0/5R/0) Bullets deal 218 damage, eliminating MOABs as whole! Damage: 50 -> 218 Elite Co-ordinator ($300,000) (0/6R/0) Deals massive damage to singular layers! Damage re-evaluated, it deals 1,000 damage, triples it for the first layer. Bottom path Faster firing ($150) (0/0/1) Attacks faster Attack speed: 1/1.5s -> 1/1.125s Even faster firing ($250) (0/0/2) Attacks even faster! Attack speed: 1/1.125s -> 1/0.75s Semi-Automatic rifle ($1,800) (0/0/3) Attacks 3 times faster! Attack speed: 1/0.75s -> 1/0.25s Full Auto rifle ($3,000) (0/0/4L) Fires at really fast speeds Attack speed: 1/0.25s -> 1/0.1s Elite Defender ($15,000) (0/0/5L) Attacks absurdly fast when a life is lost! When a life is lost..: Attack speed: 1/0.1s -> 1/0.02s This lasts for 10s, cooldown is 30s AimBot Prime ($150,000) (0/0/6L) The fastest sniper out there. Attack speed: 1/0.1s -> 1/0.02s When a life is lost..: Attack speed: 1/0.02s -> 1/0.005s All other Snipers attack 50% faster. Auto Squadron ($6,000) (0/0/4R) Gains a Full-Auto rifle. Squadron ability: Summons 3 snipers identical to this one for 10 seconds Attack speed: 1/0.25s -> 1/0.1s Ability cooldown: 60s Ability duration: 10s Snipers summoned: 3 Elite Squadron ($36,000) (0/0/5R) The sniper is more powerful, therefore its squadron also becomes more powerful! Pierce: 1 -> 3 Target bounces / bullet: 0 -> 3 Explosions / bullet: 0 -> 3 Explosion size PBE: 1 Explosion pierce: 10 Explosion damage: 1 (2 with 0/1/5R, 4 with 0/2/5R) Squadron Leader ($100,000) (0/0/6R) Gains a permanent Squadron + More tactical abilities The Leader and its Squadron gains elite targeting Ability makes the Squadron fire every 0.01s The following is applied to the leader only: Damage: 2 -> 4 (6 with 0/1/6R, 10 with 0/2/6R) Explosion pierce: 10 -> 16 Explosion damage: 1 -> 2 (3 with 0/1/6R, 5 with 0/2/6R) Attack speed: 1/0.1s -> 1/0.02s Category:Towers Category:Military Towers Category:Monkey Towers